1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paging system and, more particularly, to a paging system having a selective calling receiver which receives and displays message information.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As one of conventional techniques of this type, a selective calling receiver described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-132320 can be presented.
This conventional selective calling receiver comprises a message conversion memory which stores in advance message conversion information for converting compacted message information into regular message information corresponding to the compacted message information, and a message conversion means for, when message information included in a received selective call signal is compacted message information, converting the compacted message information into regular message information in accordance with the message conversion information stored in the message conversion memory and displaying the regular message information.
However, for the conventional selective calling receiver, both the calling station and the called station must know the text of the compacted message. Additionally, the calling station must use a compacted message which is checked by a supplementary means such as a predetermined message table.
Since the knowledge and cumbersome operation are required for the calling station, the calling station hesitates to perform call originating with compacted message information. Therefore, the use frequency is lowered to reduce the traffic, and the transmission amount of message information increases, resulting in a decrease in line efficiency.